EMPTY
by Orangetabby101
Summary: With a not so pleasant past, Marcus tries to make his life better. But of course , this would prove to be quite difficult for one who is not only Beastkin, but also the epitome of shrinking violet. Genres also include hurt/comfort. Also, an extra OC will be there. Strong Language. RAYOR(read at your own risk)
1. Chapter 1

EMPTY

Genre: Hurt/Comfort; Friendship

Chapter 1: This is A Painful Job

* * *

**Hello everyone! This story is basically the debut of my OC(s). Yes, I may have another one, but he won't appear anytime soon. But I hope this enjoyable, since not many people enjoy OCs. It's understandable. So whoever reads, please enjoy!**

* * *

It was a cold December night, the streets bustling in Orient Town. The lights just made every thing seem happier and more lively. The snow falling lightly from the sky just added to the effect.

Yes, it was quite the relaxing evening.

If only he wasn't spending it doing work.

But it had to be done. He needed this.

Ears twitching curiously, he followed the target. His radio suddenly crackled, as if he was getting a message. The target spun around.

"Who's there!?" He growled out loud.

Marcus slightly cursed under his breath. He was supposed to conceal his presence. Frowning, he sighed.

'Sorry Captain Hazama.' He threw it down quickly before crushing it under his heel. He then jumped from his hiding place.

"F-Freeze! Um...Lieutenant Andrew! You have been charged with exchanging information with people in the Ikaruga Federation! If you come silently, this can all be s-solved with a simple lecture!" The mentioned Lieutenant glared.

"Oh shut up!" He charged forward, ready to punch Marcus in the face. Marcus sidestepped.

"V-Violence will not be necessary if you come quietly!" The man glared.

"Like hell I will!" He pulled out a knife, a angry rage burning in his eyes. Marcus stuttered nervously.

"Y-You give me no choice!" He mustered while still dodging attacks. Clenching his fist tightly, he punched his face fiercely, sending him flying back. He walked up to the man, stomping on his chest. The man whimpered in pain, pleading.

"Please spare me! I'll come back okay?!" Marcus was about to step off, but Hazama's words rung in his ears.

* * *

(Flashback)

"Oh yes! Lieutenant?" Marcus turned around.

"Y-Yes?"

"Remember, if you are forced to take action, there is no turning back. You must kill the target."

* * *

Marcus said nothing, pulling out his blade, EMPTY.

'An order is an order.'

He raised the dagger, then sliced downward, creating a diagonal since through the man's throat. Fresh blood splattered everywhere, tainting his face, blade, and the pure white snow. His face paled at the disgusting sight.

"A little...messier...than I expected..." He could feel himself getting nauseous. It made him want to hurl. His ears twitched, hearing the breathing behind him. A girl was standing by the alleyway entrance, eyes wide in fright.

"W-Wait! It's not..."

"AAAH! A BEASTKIN KILLED SOMEONE!" He cringed, hearing the commotion approach. Sighing, he morphed into a fox and began to dash away.

* * *

Hazama grinned as Marcus stepped into his office.

"My my. Is that the proper condition to greet a superior?" Marcus nearly screamed when he touched his face and saw blood on his fingers.

"I-I-I'm sorry Captain! I j-just wanted to report that I carried out the mission successfully..."

"While also causing quite the commotion! There have been reports of 'A Beastkin attacking a innocent civilian' going around. This will bring shame to the Librarium's name."

"I a-apologize Captain. It won't happen again."

"You are dismissed."

* * *

Sighing, Marcus aimlessly roamed Orient Town.

'For some reason...I feel like something is really wrong...'

* * *

**Here is my first chapter. As through this story, you will see his much of a shrinking violet Marcus is. But I hope this was likeable. Reviews are appreciated! And I apologize if it's kinda short. I'll try to write more!**

**-Orangetabby101**


	2. Dreams are Louder Than Actions

Empty

Chapter 2: Dreams Speak Louder Than Actions

* * *

**Hello to anyone who has been this! I plan to update this regularly! Here's another chapter to all you great readers!**

* * *

Marcus shivered as his tail dragged across the snow. He was glad he was in uniform. Nobody bothered him. He suddenly bumped into someone.

"Ahem. Lieutenant Brown. May I have the files you were told to organize?" Marcus shrieked.

"F-F-FILES! I WAS SUPPOSED TO ORGANIZE FILES? I DIDN'T KNOW! I'M SORRY! SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY!" A faint chuckling sounded before it got louder. The soldier removed her hat and grinned.

"You're as stiff as you were in the Academy! Geez, you don't even remember me? It's kinda obvious." Marcus' nose twitched at the sweet scent of acorns. He looked to the side, seeing the huge squirrel tail leading out from under her coat.

'I feel kinda stupid for not realizing that.'

"Hey Makoto." She grinned widely, putting an arm around his neck.

"Loosen up! But still, I can't believe that you fell for it!" Marcus groaned.

"You're never gonna let me hear the end of it."

"Oi! You wanna go catch up with Noel? We were chilling at some inn."

"Sure."

"But first, I gotta go complete a mission from that prick Relius." A shiver ran up his spine.

"The Colonel? I don't like him, but I'll go..."

* * *

Makoto stepped in without knocking, to be greeted by Ignis.

"Hey, where's the Colonel?"

"..." Ignis gestured towards a desk where Relius was sitting.

"May I help you, Lieutenants?" Makoto handed him a folder.

"We'll be going now." Relius coughed.

"Lieutenant Brown, I'll need to speak to you later."

* * *

Marcus smiled, seeing his old friends.

"Hi Marcus! How have you been?" Noel asked happily. Tsubaki gave him a light hug.

"It's been such a long time, Marcus." She said politely. Makoto grinned.

"Now let's have some fun!"

* * *

Marcus smiled as he continued to walk home.

'That was nice...meeting friends...it's as if they're like...'

'No...never.' He walked back on to the ship, getting ready to head back to Kagutsuchi.

* * *

Closing his eyes, he laid in the small beds they had.

Various thoughts lifted off his stressed mind.

However, they decided to torment his dreams.

* * *

"AAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU KNOW, THOSE ARE SOME SWEET SOUNDS! NOT ONLY YOUR PITIFUL WAILING BUT THE LOVELY ECHOES OF BLOOD SPLATTERING EVERYWHERE! YOU KNOW YOU LOVE IT! YOU KNOW YOU WANNA HEAR MORE!" The phantom yelled happily yet insanely.

He wept sorrowfully, trying to wipe his tears, only wiping more blood on his face.

"I didn't know...I'M SORRY!" He managed to say between sobs. The phantom snickered.

"Look pal! It was fun hanging with you! Let's kill some other time! Oh, you might wanna remember me too! Remember this face, 'kay?!" He grinned widely, the thin red line that was supposedly his mouth curving upwards. The green eye winked at him, paralyzing his violently shaking body.

His eyes widened, the green orbs locked onto the phantom's being.

"Name's Terumi by the way! And be careful with that blade! You might cut yourself!"

He stopped, breathing put to a halt.

"Teru...Teru...Teru...mi...Terumi...?"

"Yep! That's right! Good job! You get a sticker! AAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Then he was gone.

Rain poured on the destruction of his home. He looked at the lifeless bodies of his family.

"No...no...I'm dreaming...r-right? No...I didn't do anything...I didn't do any...thing..."

* * *

Emeralds were once again exposed to the light.

He was outside. There were a lot of people.

Ruby hair, azure eyes, hazel hair, hazel eyes, two sets of blonde hair and green eyes, and a set of blue hair and pink eyes.

Happiness was bestowed upon him once again.

'But what if I kill them too...'

'I'd never...live with myself...'

* * *

His eyes burst open almost painfully. Sweat ran down his face, his hand clutching his chest. Sitting up, he morphed into a fox. Looking at his paws, he sighed.

'Why was I cursed with this?'

He stepped out of the room, looking outside.

'Fresh air! Wait...WHERE AM I?!' He looked up, seeing a sign saying 'Wadatsumi'.

"Filthy animal! Scram!"

* * *

Still forced in his fox form, he walked about.

'This is Wadatsumi right? I think I can find him here then...' He then went off to the Librarium branch.

* * *

** So here is chapter 2! I promise you it can get better okay? It's actually kinda hard to type on a phone...well please leave a review if you want!**


	3. Reunion

EMPTY

Chapter 3: Long Time No See

* * *

**Hello everyone! I'm not sure if many read this, but here's another chapter! And here we are with my new OC! I said he'd be introduced later, but I was wrong; he's gonna be introduced right now! Yay! Please enjoy this chapter and possibly leave a review!**

* * *

Marcus silently made his way through Wadatsumi's crowded shopping district, his tail getting stepped on various times. So, for safety, he retreated to back alleys. Then again, this wasn't the best idea.

For he witnessed something that he never wanted to.

His padded paws treaded lightly on blood, his nose picking up the scent even quicker and striking him twice as hard.

He winced, the smell making his nose twitch uncontrollably. The green orbs glanced over, seeing a lifeless body on the ground.

'Can I go nowhere without smelling dead bodies or finding them?'

He frowned, realizing the blood on his paws. He looked around, searching for whoever did it. His ears shot up, picking up the slightest of a chuckle.

"My my, aren't we lost? Your mind is quite strange...isn't it?"

"Hime-sama! He's kinda wimpy."

"But those green eyes just kill me!" The girl chuckled, floating towards him. She halted.

"I would carry you, if it wasn't for the blood..." The ruby eyes narrowed.

"Nago. Gii. Walk beside him. You are all animals after all..."

He greatly detested that. He was ready to protest.

"I'm not an animal!" He growled, eyes turning to slits. She smiled.

"Such a strong spirit, such naivety. Its quite amusing to see the characters develop. I believe that is what makes a proper story..." He had to hold back the urge to yip at her.

He hated people like her. It was people like her that put him down.

The people who turned the noses at the weaker. The people that looked down on others.

The people that thought they were _**better **_than everyone.

"You seem to be as interesting as him. I suppose you could provide substantial entertainment."

He frowned. He could feel his blood boiling, the tension rising.

**Anger perfectly described it. Everything.**

"I hate people like you. You look at others like things. You have no right!" She brushed away her bangs.

"Letting your emotions take over your being. A strange technique, but that's how EMPTY works. However, this seems to be quite out of character. To be honest, you should stick to your role..."

He snarled, ready to tackle her.

"Fired up are we?" Her face contorted to one of disgust. "Futile. Sickening. But I suppose if you want a fight, we'll fight somewhere else."

* * *

Falling.

That's what he felt.

"What the-oomph!" He landed face down in roses, the delicate flowers somehow pushing him back up. He scanned the foreign place.

'Where...am I?' He then blinked.

He was back in his human form.

"What...are you?" He suddenly grimaced. Though having animal instincts was okay...

'It further proves that I'm nothing like normal people.'

"Madam, who is the guest here today?" Marcus flinched.

"Are you a-"

"Why yes I am. It is quite rare for me to meet someone of my race. Now if you'll excuse me, I must prepare the afternoon tea." Dismissing himself, the butler left.

"Now, where were we?" The wind picked up increasingly, nearly blowing him off his feet.

**CRACK.**

A bolt of electricity nearly burned him.

"Watch it!" Rachel frowned.

"So I see. This is the strength of your abilities. You are quite worthless..."

"S-Shut up! You...y-you don't know anything!"

"I know everything. I know how weak you are."

Another strike of lightning.

"How you can't protect anyone."

Another strike.

"And how you are too afraid to do anything."

A excruciatingly painful strike sent him flying.

"I suppose our protagonist wasn't a protagonist to begin with. What a shame."

'I don't want to move. I don't want to do anything. I'm tired of being useless!'

Standing up, he summoned the blade. A new flame was stoked within him.

"**I really really hate people like you. It gets me so angry. Don't think..." **he gripped the blade tightly, his knuckles turning white. The once clear dagger slowly changed, a deep red creeping up the unstained blade.

**"I'M READY TO GIVE UP YET!" **he yelled.

Red hot flames consumed him, as well as the surrounding area, the beautiful roses withering to nothing, turning to ash at his feet.

Even Nago and Gii weren't enough to block it, and they went flying uselessly into the soot that was once a rose garden.

Flames licked the edges of her dress, burning her clothing slightly. She sighed, lowering down to the ground.

"I...suppose my taunting went a little too far. I apologize. However..." She glared.

"For burning my attire and defying me, you shall kneel before me!" Marcus snarled.

'Some people...' Marcus put away his blade, glaring.

One more person he knew he truly wouldn't like.

"Sorry."

"I suppose that apology is enough." Raising her hand in the air, it seemed a strange tempo resounded, and luscious red roses replaced the smoldering, burnt ones.

"Creature. Direct your attention towards me." Marcus scowled inwardly at the immediate reaction of his ears perking up and his eyes darting over to her.

"W-What..."

"I expect a lot from you. Please be on your way. I strongly dislike the pure scent of dirty fur." His eyes narrowed.

"H-Hai...ma'am..."

"Its Madam Rachel."

"..." Soon he was no longer in that somewhat...imaginary place.

* * *

He was suddenly back in Wadatsumi, right in front of the Librarium Branch. Blinking dumbfoundedly, the green jewels widened in surprise.

"Eh? How did I-"

"Marcus?" The sudden flash of glossy vermilion hair and cream colored attire was enough to go by.

"Tsubaki? H-Hello..." He muttered quietly, his tail swishing left and right.

"Hello Marcus. How have you been?" She said, turning her head to the right.

"Um Tsubaki? I'm over here." She chuckled nervously, turning around, her back to him.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He blinked, gripping Tsubaki's shoulders and making her turn towards her. His eyes widened in surprise again.

Empty azure eyes stared blankly at him.

He trembled, body shaking, tears threatening to spill.

"Who did this Tsu? Who...?" Tsubaki sighed.

"The Izayoi. I...its the only thing that'll protect me. I'm happy that you care though." The gears started turning abnormally fast in his head, crimson creeping up his face.

"Tsubaki...um...s-s-sorry! Really sorry! I just...its j-just that I thought someonedidthattoyouandmadeyoublindandhurtyoureallybadlythatIcouldn'tstandit!" He said, his words quickly transitioning into that of speedy sentence, leaving him exasperated.

"Its fine...Please don't worry on my behalf. I'm perfectly fine with this. I deserved it anyway..." She said softly, a far away look in her blank expression.

"..." She let a small smile slip.

"You're looking for him aren't you? He should be leaving Colonel Relius' lab by now."

"A-Arigato, Tsubaki!" He said, bowing multiple times before dashing inside.

* * *

"Damn it...that creepy ass doesn't give anyone a break." The technician ruffled his mop of black hair, yawning loudly.

"I swear if he makes me try to fix one of those crazy ass machines, I'm submitting for a transfer to the mother fucking Zero Squadron!" He griped loudly. He grumbled angrily, adjusting the goggles on his eyes.

'Maybe I should go back to my old job...'

"Ritsu!" Blue orbs narrowed, turning towards the voice.

"What do you want?!" He said sternly, turning around to see the face of his best friend.

"EEEK!" Marcus squeaked, cowering lamely. Ritsu sighed.

"Sorry. Just wasn't in the mood for anything today. Colonel has been making me work for so long to the point I wanna die~" he said rather lazily, arms stretching behind his back. Scratching the back of his head, he frowned.

"What brings you here?"

"The Colonel requested to see me. And I needed to talk to you." Cobalt eyes blinked.

"The Colonel requested you? I don't think you should go. Especially since he finds a lot of interest in beastkin, he'll want you to overstay. I'll admit, he's even tried to get me to stay longer, 'in the sake of science' he says. Make sure he keeps those filthy gloved hands away. I hear he hypnotizes people with them!"

"Um...you say you 'hear' these things? Wouldn't you know directly since you sorta w-work with him?" He glared sharply.

"Just because I work with him doesn't mean I know him! And that creepy doll of his stares at me! Its scary! But then again. I don't care at all. I get chills, its like he's messing with my mind." Marcus sighed.

"I may get in trouble for not going..." He whimpered, ears drooping at the thought of a lecture.

"Screw him. Heheh. Get it? Screw him?" Ritsu laughed a bit, pointing at the screws that took place of his knuckles. Marcus frowned slightly.

"I guess I'll have to speak to Captain Hazama." Ritsu's eyes turned to slits.

"Then I'm coming with you. You're not going to that guy by yourself. One time, I went by his office and he was just laughing like crazy!"

"Laughing...like crazy...?" Ritsu nodded, before seeing Marcus' pale expression.

"No. Stop it. He's not him. You'all probably never run into that guy again, okay? So stop thinking about that. Before I punch you." Marcus sighed.

"...Okay."

* * *

**So what do you think? It is going to become a bit more lively in the coming chapters, so brace yourself! Please review!**

**-OrangeTabby101**


	4. Eye Openers Are Not Pleasant

EMPTY

Chapter 4: Eye Openers Are Not Pleasant

* * *

**I am back with the next chapter. Please enjoy.**

* * *

Marcus silently made his way to his Captain's office. However, when he was about to knock, he felt his hands shaking.

'C'mon...knock!'

'But am I just...chickening o-out?'

'W-Why is that thought just hitting me now? I really am stupid...'

'Don't doubt yourself idiot!'

'Even my own mind has confirmed that I'm an idiot...'

'Wait...maybe I should just go back...'

'But I might get hypnotized by his gloves!'

'Wow...Ritsu is really starting to rub off on me...'

Thus, Marcus continued to drown himself with foolish thoughts.

"I see you are go through quite the inner turmoil. Please follow me."

Marcus snapped around quickly, seeing a man in theatrical outfit. He slowly lifted a finger in horror, about to scream.

_**Poof.**_

There he sat, on all fours, making small sounds of surprise. Relius blinked curiously, picking him up from the stomach. Gloved hands ran softly across the shiny, smooth brown fur.

"Why this is a brand new discovery. I never knew beastkin had the ability to do this..." Marcus shivered. Through the gloved hands, he could still feel the icy, lingering touch.

He struggled, paws flailing wildly.

This man was _**dangerous.** _

Relius gripped tightly under his stomach.

"Stop moving." Marcus keened at the slight pain.

* * *

Arriving shortly to the lab, Ignis greeted them.

Marcus stared in awe at her, the warm magenta color making up for the robotic blue eyes.

"Now, I'll need you to change back to interrogate you properly." Marcus began to panic.

'Oh no...I need to change back...C'mon!' Before he knew it, he was already back to normal.

"...Huh?" Relius sighed.

"Back to the topic young man. You are a beastkin...correct?" Marcus nodded.

"Then may you assist me with something?" Marcus nodded. Relius pointed to the machine.

"Please step in there." Marcus' eyes widened in surprise as he realized his body moved on his own.

'Huh? My eyes are...' He blinked, staring at his reflection in the machine. Green, empty jewels stared back at him. He didn't mind to be honest.

As long as he wasn't going to be hurt. Relius beckoned him again, and he soon felt his senses returning to him.

A sinister chuckle sounded.

"You are indeed quite interesting after all. Makoto Nanaya's soul was near perfection, a almost perfect soul with almost perfect power. But you..."

If Relius' grin could've stretched any wider, it certainly did.

"Your soul is the darkest soul I've ever seen. Truly tainted. To the point of no return. Its fascinating. Dark and murky yes, weak, no. Your soul possesses great power. A dark power that can even equally match the Dark One. Which is why I would like to utilize it..."

Marcus barely reacted to Ignis tossing her razor sharp claws at him, making sure to flick his tail up as well.

"As expected of one that graduated from the Military Academy with perfect scores. I'm still not impressed however." Marcus glared. He knew he shouldn't have come by himself.

"Show me the power of that weapon." Marcus blinked, yet during the small second of hesitation, Ignis was able to claw fiercely at him, scratching his face. Blood slowly dripped down his cheek.

"You're...insane...a psychopath..."

"I believe the correct term would be high-functioning sociopath." Marcus quickly drew EMPTY, blocking an attack.

"Don't tell me you intend to run forever."

**Fear. **

**Fear plagued his mind.**

He jumped back, breathing in deeply. Relius snickered.

Perfect.

**"S-Stay...AWAY FROM ME!" **He growled, though his body was trembling wildly. EMPTY began to glow yellow, before finally reverting to it. Though he could feel the power, pangs of fear kept mercilessly beating at his insides. It gnawed at his stomach, but he forced himself to fight. Jumping forward, he slashed at the air, and wind was released, pushing back Ignis with tremendous force. His eyes glowed yellow, and he slashed at Relius.

"So you use the elements, amazing." Marcus snarled.

"Shut up!" The color changed red, fire engulfing him. Flames of red began to burn everywhere, leaving ash everywhere it touched.

"I hate you all...you'll all die...just like they did...you'll burn too...you're all so irritating...!" He mumbled murderously, giving on large slash across Relius' chest, leaving a scorching burn, which left a large gash. Relius coughed up blood.

"I've collected quite the amount of data. Perfect." Marcus walked up to him, fringe covering his eyes. He lifted his head up, quickly shifting from red eyes to the normal green ones, yet shining ridiculously brighter.

"I'm so happy...I'm overflowing with the joy to kill you...! Then I'll be happier!"

"MARCUS! CALM THE HELL DOWN!" Ritsu yelled, jumping in and grabbing Marcus' tail tightly, making him turn into a fox.

"?"

"We're going to get into more trouble. And I said, we're speaking to Captain Hazama." Marcus fidgeted angrily, growling.

"Let go of me!" He said. Ritsu grumbled.

"You baka! Do you even realize what's going on?! It was all a plan!"

* * *

"Hazama!" Ritsu kicked down the door angrily. Marcus' receiver crackled.

"Lieutenant! If you would like to meet me, please come to Orient Town." Marcus blinked.

"H-Hai, Captain..."

* * *

The situation was quite unnerving for Marcus.

'Everything is going wrong. What's going on?'

Metal clashing sounded in his ears.

"Come on puppy! Why don't you try playing dead FOREVER?!" Loud cackling sounded in the air, followed by a deep yet pained voice.

"Shut up...I'm not..." Marcus' eyes widened at the scene.

A man in a red jacket was currently getting crushed under Hazama's foot.

"Oh? Lieutenant Marcus? You see, I planned to talk to you until this little pup decided to attack me! Sorry about the scene." Heterochromic eyes widened.

"Oh shit...Marcus?!" Marcus blinked curiously.

"Who are...you?" Ritsu shoved Marcus out of the way, putting up his arm, blocking an attack which bounced off of him carelessly.

"Watch out idiot! Wanna get killed?!" Hazama laughed.

"Oh, its the thief. Aren't you supposed to be helping out Relius? You're supposed to be his new lab rat." Ritsu glared.

"Shut up." He put out his hand, summoning a large two-sided wrench, hoisting it up and going into a battle stance.

"I can take you to those people. We can even kill them together for all I care."

"...I don't need to negotiate with you." Ritsu aimed his oversized wrench, letting out a large blast of loud sound waves at Hazama, who cringed. Marcus then jumped, landing a kick to Hazama's face, pushing him off the male.

"Are you okay?" Marcus asked worriedly.

"...You don't remember me?" Marcus shook his head.

"P-Please stay p-put..." He jumped up, pulling out EMPTY and gripping it tightly.

"Why are you doing this Captain?!"

"Shut up animal! You're so stupid! Don't you realize who I am?" Hazama grinned, ripping off his hat, revealing spike green hair. His eyes flashed open, revealing golden snake eyes that glowed with evil.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAH! HELLO GUYS! ITS YOUR GOOD PAL TERUMI! ITS BEEN A WHILE FOX BOY! WHY DON'T WE CATCH UP?!" Marcus' eyes widened.

"T...Terumi...?" Terumi grinned.

"Long time no see pal. How have ya been? How bout' we have a little chat?" He snickered, summoning Ouroburos to coil itself around Marcus' neck. Still in shock, he didn't react.

He was frozen like ice.

"Ya know, I kinda like you! You don't struggle as much as that disgusting little pup." Adding emphasis, he kicked the white-haired male aside.

"..." Ritsu gasped loudly.

"Shit! Marcus!" He yelled helplessly. Marcus' eyes scrolled over to him slowly. Ritsu cursed mentally, grabbing his wrench and charging an attack at Terumi. Terumi quickly stopped it, letting Ouroburos snake around his leg and swing him out of sight.

"Huh? Not gonna fight back? What, do you want me to kill the shit outta ya or squeeze you? Make up your mind."

Marcus choked back tears.

'Is it going to end like this? With everyone dying around me?' He let out a soft whimper of helplessness.

'I feel so...**lonely**...' Terumi suddenly dropped him. EMPTY began to shift to black, dark energy being sucked into it. He gripped it tightly. The white haired male had began fighting Terumi again, yet he wasn't holding out. Standing up shakily, he got into a battle position as more darkness was sucked into him.

"I won't...let you kill anyone else..." He muttered, letting his finger run across the sharp blade. It pricked his finger, making it bleed. He then swiped his finger across it, leaving a streak of blood. He began to speak, before his power suddenly left him.

Falling to the ground, EMPTY disappeared again, leaving him passed out. The last words he heard were those of Terumi's.

"It's over now...HAHAHAHA!"

Then everything went black.

* * *

**Okay...did I go too long on this. And if you have any questions about what the heck is going on, I may or may not explain it. Also, special announcement to all authors:**

**If You Have An Available Villain OC Who Isn't Completely OP(over powered)**

**I really need a villain OC. I am horrible at making them. If you have any suggestions. Also, remember, there are 3 slots available, 4th slot taken by the Imperator herself. **

**Please continue to read this and review, follow, or favorite!**

**-OrangeTabby101**


	5. I Remember You Now!

EMPTY

Chapter 5: I Remember You Now!

* * *

**Please enjoy this next chapter by me! And remember to review!**

* * *

_Leaves of red, gold, and brown spun in the air, as if dancing to an unknown rhythm know only to nature itself. Acorns and pine cones were nestles in various piles of leaves, all ranging from warm orange, soft red, bright yellow, and rich brown. The wind blew, adding a fresh crispness to the air, as well as making the trees sway their hips to the soothing song. _

_The world was graced with the season known as Autumn, or in more casual terms, Fall. _

_He never thought of it as such._

_Autumn sounded much more befitting to his favorite season. He happily threw himself into the pile of leaves he had just raked. _

_He didn't know why, but something about the season had made him excited. Maybe because this was the best season for foxes, but something made him feel..._

_At ease._

_He quickly rushed inside the house, his mother calling softly with a voice as light and lovely as ringing bells._

_"Honey, there's someone I want you to meet. I'm sure you'll get along." Marcus quickly clutched her skirt as the two people approached. His father patted his head lovingly._

_"That's Jubei. Don't you wanna say hi?" Marcus quivered before bowing._

_"Konichiwa, J-Jubei-sama..." he whimpered before quickly clutching his mother's skirt again. Jubei grinned a wide smile, cat teeth glistening in all their glory. Marcus yelped as Jubei stretched out his paw to shake his hand._

_"Don't worry kid, I won't kill ya. How about you say something Ragna?" his paw smacked someone's head causing him to mumble before being shoved out. _

_Green eyes narrowed dismissively at the brunette._

_"Short stack." Marcus began to wail, taking the blonde haired kid back by surprise._

_"H-Hey! I'm not trying to be mean! That's your nickname! I'm Ragna." he stuck out his palm. Marcus took it and shook it slowly._

_"U-Um.."_

_"Yea?"_

_"Do you want to go play?"_

_"Sure!"_

* * *

_Jubei sighed, looking at the two parents._

_"Ya know, I'd appreciate it if we could talk to each other face to face." The two looked at each other before morphing to their animal entities. The mother sighed as her nine tails swayed behind her, and her husband's two tails. _

_"We requested you to come. We believe that EMPTY is become unstable. One morning, we saw him with it in his hand, tightly clutching it. We need your help to seal it." the woman sighed._

_"My powers aren't even enough to tame it..."_

* * *

_"Hurry up!"_

_"Wait a minute short stack!" Ragna jumped forward, clutching the young one's tail. He gazed down at the cliff, worry written across his face._

_"Idiot! Don't you know that this is a cliff?!" Marcus chuckled a bit._

_"Wrong turn." Ragna sighed, irritated._

_"Watch it." He stared at the younger's eyes. Marcus then poked his face._

_"Why are you sad?"_

_"Huh?"_

_"You look really sad, and your eyes seem sorrowful. Why are you sad?" Ragna huffed._

_"Short stacks like you wouldn't understand anything." Marcus shrugged._

_"Then we can be friends! If we're friends, then your eyes won't be sad!" Marcus smiled happily._

_"Okay then. I guess we're friends then!" Ragna said. "I've never had one."_

* * *

Green eyes snapped open.

He lifted his 'hands' and frowned.

'Fox it is then.' He sat up, then winced. He began to cough and wheeze, blood spilling from his mouth. The white haired man stepped in, along with two girls, one with golden fox ears and seemingly 9 tails swirling behind her. The other with a little more than shoulder length hair. A grotesquely busty woman stepped inside after them.

"He's awake." her hands stretched out to him, and he flinched away immediately.

'No...I don't want to relive the past!' Her hands softly stroked his ears, before sliding down his neck and checking his pulse.

"His pulse is steady." The other fox girl squealed before pulling him out of the bed and squeezing.

"Its been so long since I've seen you!" he blinked in confusion.

"You don't remember me?" he shook his head.

The white haired male looked at him before pinching his ear.

"Ow!" he yelped, his paws reflexively scratching at him.

"You're still short. Wow." he glared, suddenly wincing when pain hit his forehead.

"H-Hey! Wake up!

* * *

_Before he knew it, he was being dragged off. _

_His parents didn't know where he was, since running around the forest was common as he would usually come back just in time for dinner. The sting in his wrist ceased to go away as the rough hand gripped tighter. _

_He felt quite ashamed. 9 years old already and still getting kidnapped._

_"Hey! Get your hands away from him!" yelled an all too familiar voice._

_"?" The other kid kicked the adult in the face._

_"Dirty brat!" the man yelled as he released Marcus' wrist. Ragna grinned._

_"So what? Your stupid ass can't do shit against me!" he landed a blow to the man's gut, causing him to topple over._

_"Let's get out of here."_

* * *

_"So, I see you have a more colorful vocabulary." he 'tsked', rolling his eyes._

_"So what? And have you been getting short?"_

_"No...you've just gotten taller."_

_"Heh. That's why short stack is so fitting for you."_

_"S-Shut up!" Ragna snickered. _

_"Well, I've got to go. Tell the family I said hi." Marcus nodded, watching his friend run off into the distance._

* * *

He blinked, staring up at everyone.

"Where's Empty?" he said, the events of before rushing to his back up memory at full force.

The white haired male pointed at the table, his blade glistening under the warm light.

"Thank you, Ragna." he said absent-mindedly, before slapping a paw over his mouth.

"S-S-Sorry! I was just remembering a friend and-"

"Shut up short stack." Marcus blinked, eyes focusing on the male.

"HUH?!" The fox girl smiled.

"You remember each other!" the other blondie stepped back a bit.

"Stop hiding Noel. I'm sure you guys know each other."

"Hey...Marcus."

"Noel?" the doctor smiled. "I'm Litchi. We're in Orient Town. Ragna here had dragged you both here, before collapsing in front of the door."

As more thoughts came back to him, he stood up, on two paws before jumping off.

Peeking out the window, he saw the rain coming down hard.

"You can't leave yet! You'll get sick, and you're already injured!" he yipped shortly.

"I don't care. We need to find Ritsu."

* * *

**I hope this chapter was a bit longer! Please review!**

**-OrangeTabby101**


End file.
